


A Love That Burns Hot Enough to Last

by lostnoise



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Lives, Bottom Steve Harrington, Clothed Sex, Dancing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Top Billy Hargrove, Valentine's Day, apology sex is more like it, dozen roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise
Summary: When Steve had told him,“I want to go out for a night on the town,"Billy thought he’d meant their usual bar hopping and occasional club-attendance. How was he supposed to know otherwise?It wasn’t until Steve showed up looking pressed and prim, holding a proper box of chocolates, that Billy knew their lines had gotten crossed. Steve had taken one look at Billy, wearing his tightest jeans and the gauzy black button-down with only the bottom two buttons done and all his usual going-out-clubbing jewelry, and his face had fallen. It was apparent, just from that look, that Steve hadn’t been planning on using their time in the city to go out dancing in a club.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021)





	A Love That Burns Hot Enough to Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashycatarcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/gifts).



> For my dear friend @opaldraws for Valentine’s Day. She asked for the prompts “Dozen Roses / Dancing” from the Harringrove Heart-On.
> 
> Grace, I hope you enjoy.

It was Valentine’s Day and Billy…

Well, Billy fucked up.

When Steve had told him, _“I want to go out for a night on the town,"_ Billy thought he’d meant their usual bar hopping and occasional club-attendance. How was he supposed to know otherwise?

It wasn’t until Steve showed up looking pressed and prim, holding a proper box of chocolates, that Billy knew their lines had gotten crossed. Steve had taken one look at Billy, wearing his tightest jeans and the gauzy black button-down with only the bottom two buttons done and all his usual going-out-clubbing jewelry, and his face had fallen. It was apparent, just from that look, that Steve hadn’t been planning on using their time in the city to go out dancing in a club.

Billy’s stomach had also fallen somewhere between his knees, because he’d put that look on Steve’s face.

“I—” Steve sighed, passing a hand over his face. “Billy. It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I thought… I thought we were going clubbing in the city?” Billy replied with a wince, cringing harder when Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt under-dressed in a way he never felt around anyone. He always had his tits out, scars on display, confident even when he wasn’t feeling it.

“Real romantic, Hargrove.”

And Steve had shoved the chocolates against Billy’s chest, turned around, and left.

So, Billy knew without a doubt that he’d fucked up.

But, and he would maintain this if someone ever asked him directly, it wasn’t entirely his fault.

Their level of romance was usually reserved for homemade dinners in each other’s apartments. Or movies three weeks after their release in a theater with barely anyone around, quietly seeking out each other’s hands to hold in the cover of darkness. Or fucking each other in the backseat of their cars at the quarry, or fucking in their apartments behind closed doors. Or, on the night where they went to the city, dressing as slutty as they dared and grinding together in a gay bar and drinking and buying a hotel room for the night.

Their romance wasn’t usually as… overt.

Like, how was Billy supposed to know that Steve meant a night on the town _romantically_?

Except—

Except it was Valentine’s Day. And Steve was a romantic, and it was their first Valentine’s Day being on the same page. Being in love.

Billy fucked up, but he was still determined to make things better.

The first step was changing.

He didn’t own a lot of nice clothes considering he worked at an auto body shop, but he started by pulled on the single pair of black slacks he owned. He shrugged on a solid button-down shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows in dark red, and only left the top two undone. And he didn’t have any nice shoes beyond his boots, so they would have to do, and kept his jewelry on, and pulled on his leather jacket atop everything.

The second step was to pick up something special for Steve — an apology present, really. He could acknowledge it for what it was. An apology for getting things wrong, a peace offering for a do-over. He stopped by the pharmacy to grab one of the last boxes of chocolates, and a slightly wilted bouquet of a dozen roses, and a heart-shaped balloon.

The third step was the most challenging of all.

Heading to Steve’s apartment. Presenting his apology and offering and trying to redo their night together.

Billy pulled up to Steve’s apartment building and parked the new Camaro, sleek and black, in the lot out front. Grabbing the balloon and chocolates and the roses, Billy took a deep breath and walked out into the cool evening air. Walking up to the apartment his boyfriend was sharing with his coworker Robin, Billy knocked as aggressively as he always did.

Billy waited for a long moment with nothing but silence from inside the apartment. Then he raised his fist again, ready to pound louder on the door, when it opened suddenly and—

There stood Steve. Wearing _his_ best clubbing clothes. The black skin-tight leather pants, the fishnet shirt under a black crop top, a little smoky eyeliner rimming his eyes. He looked fucking gorgeous, always did when he got all trussed up like this.

“Billy,” Steve breathed, sounding surprised, as his eyes scanned over Billy’s body much the same as Billy’s scanned Steve’s. “I— wait, what?”

“These are for you.” Billy held out the gifts, hesitant and yet eager to please, and watched Steve take them with a mouth dropped open and his dark eyes widening with surprise.

“For… me?” Steve said and looked back up to meet Billy’s eyes. He looked touched, like that little bit of disappointment that graced his face earlier fled in the light of this. “I… Billy…”

“I’m sorry,” Billy whispered, gritting his teeth against the urge to take it back. Apologizing was not his strong suit. But he’d try, if only ever for Steve. He’d always try for Steve. “I- just, uh, I misunderstood what you meant about a night on the town.”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, fingers digging into the box of chocolates until the cheap cardboard creaked and dented beneath his fingertips. The paper around the roses crinkled, too. “I was gonna come back after I finished getting dressed. So we could go dancing.”

Billy licked his lips, eyes smoldering hot as he looked over Steve's body. “Yeah. Now I’m thinking about not letting you get anymore dressed.”

Grinning back slyly, Steve let go of the balloon so it bounced against the ceiling of the front hall and reached out with his now-free hand to curl in the lapel of Billy’s jacket.

“Get in here and fuck me already,” Steve demanded, tugging Billy into the apartment and pushing him up against the door to close it.

Their lips met in a rough kiss, Billy moaning softly into it as Steve dropped the chocolates and roses on the floor and dug his fingers into Billy’s curls.

Before he got with Steve, Billy didn’t kiss much. He didn’t like kissing girls - they got too clingy with kisses - and most boys he hooked up with just wanted a hole to fuck or a dick to suck. Didn’t want any attachments that came with doing things like _kissing._ Steve was well and truly the first person who taught Billy how to kiss, who made Billy weak in the knees with his tongue, who slid into Billy’s lap and grinded against him until they came in their pants like teenagers.

Billy loved kissing now, but only if he was kissing Steve.

He reached down slightly, the angle of the kiss going off-kilter, to wrap his hands around the back of Steve’s thighs and hiked him up his body. Long legs wrapped around Billy’s hips, ankles hooked behind Billy’s back, and Billy blindly stumbled through Steve’s apartment until they hit Steve’s door. He got distracted there, mouth on the long, pale column of Steve’s neck — kissing along the tendon, licking and nibbling at the little moles dotting his skin, sucking a bright red mark just above his collarbone.

Steve groaned and his head thumped loudly against the door as it dropped back.

“Guess we’re not going to Chicago,” Billy murmured into Steve’s neck while Steve finally fumbled at the doorknob and they fell into the room.

Billy only just caught them before they fell to the floor and quickly dropped Steve onto the bed. When his boyfriend squeaked loudly in surprise, his body bouncing from the fall, Billy couldn’t help but grin widely as he quite literally kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Chicago will be there later,” Steve said, obviously distracted, and reached out to unbutton Billy’s shirt hastily. “Want you _now_.”

“You got me, baby,” Billy murmured, letting his jacket slide off his shoulders and down his arms to fall to the floor of Steve’s room. He reached out to cup Steve’s cheeks and tilted his face up. Thumbs brushing over Steve’s cheekbones, Billy looks for a long moment at his boyfriend. “You’re so beautiful. Goddamn, babe, thought I died and went to heaven when you opened the door looking like this.”

Steve flushed bright red under Billy’s words and dragged his bottom lip into his mouth between his teeth against the smug grin threatening to spread over his face. God, but Billy loved how confident Steve was. How he knew just what to wear to make Billy go absolutely _crazy_ for him.

“You don’t even know how good you look like this, Billy, dressed up nice,” Steve told him honestly while he gazed up at Billy through his eyelashes. His hands reached out to fiddle with Billy’s belt, slipping it through the buckle and out from the loops of his slacks to let it clatter on the ground. “I mean, fuck. I nearly jumped you right in the doorway.”

Billy grinned devilishly, utterly happy with himself, and breathed out a sigh when Steve leaned in to kiss his chest and down his stomach.

“Stevie,” Billy whispered. He waited until Steve looked up at him and cradled the back of his head. “I really am sorry. About ruining tonight.”

“Shut up,” Steve snapped, biting at the soft skin beneath his navel. “You made it better. And you’re here now. And you’re gonna fuck me through the mattress.”

Billy’s fingers tightened in Steve’s hair, gasping when Steve started flicking his fly open and slid a hand inside to cup Billy’s half-hard cock. “I am?”

“Or I guess I can ride you til I come all over your chest,” Steve teased and squeezed Billy’s dick. “Can’t guarantee that you’ll finish, too.”

“Oh, I’ll finish,” Billy growled back, tugging Steve’s head back by his hair and relishing the way his eyes fluttered shut and the way Steve moaned in pleasure. And Billy watched Steve collect himself and glare up, teeth bared as he snapped them at Billy’s stomach again.

Fuck, he loved this man.

Billy pushed Steve away and onto his back on the bed. 

“Stay,” he said, pointing to emphasize his point as he moved to grab the lube from the side table.

There was an old, untouched box of condoms in the drawer from when they’d first started fucking around. They stopped using them two years later when they decided to stop beating around the bush and agreed to be exclusive. Boyfriends. Ever since then, Billy’d been sucking Steve’s dick down his throat without the tasteless barrier of latex between them. He’d been fucking Steve bare, both of them hypersensitive to the drag of skin on skin.

It was awesome.

When Billy turned around, Steve went up to his elbows and Billy narrowed his eyes.

“I told you not to move.” Billy’s voice went deep. A little dangerous.

He dropped the lube on the bed and loomed in front of Steve, hands dropping to Steve’s hips where he gripped him and flipped him onto his stomach. The breath knocked from Steve’s chest sent a fissure of heat through his stomach and down to his cock.

Billy shoved his hand under Steve’s hips to cup his cock through the leather pants, trying to ignore the way Steve arched his hips into the touch. His fingers took care of the button-fly until the tight leather went slack and he could peel the back of them down to Steve’s thighs.

A heavy smack came down against Steve’s ass, the pale skin turning pink under his hand as he squeezed the flesh roughly. Steve moaned and pressed back into Billy's touch even as Billy let go to grab the lube.

He didn’t feel much like taking his time. Dribbling slick down Steve’s crack, Billy let his lips quirk at Steve’s little hiss from the cool temperature of the lube, but soon pressed his fingers down his crack, swirling around Steve’s hole. The little quirk turned into a full-blown smirk when Steve moaned and tried to spread his thighs, but Billy had him trapped right where he wanted him.

“So needy,” Billy teased, pressing the very tip of his index inside Steve’s rim and running it around his rim. “Tell me what you need, Steve.”

“Need your fingers,” Steve panted, and when he looked over his shoulder at Billy, his pupils had blown wide enough that his eyes look nearly black. There was a flush to his cheeks and Billy wanted to sink inside him so badly.

So Billy sank his finger slow and slick inside of Steve until he reached the final knuckle, circling it gently inside of his boyfriend. Steve was tight and hot, and they both liked plenty of lube to make Steve slick and wet. He didn’t waste time teasing Steve, thrusting his finger in and out until Steve’s hole loosened up enough for a second finger that immediately slid in and crooked down against his spot, making Steve choke on a moan and push his hips back.

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” Billy asked, voice low and silky-smooth as he let his lips trace over Steve’s ear. “Just on my fingers? You’ve done it before. You’re so sensitive here.”

“Billy,” Steve groaned, fingers scrabbling at the sheets of his bed. “No, wanna— wanna come with you _inside me_ , please.”

Billy paused and circled his fingers repetitively over Steve’s spot, mouth dropping open in pleasure at making Steve moan and twitch beneath him.

“You need another finger first,” he told Steve in a gruff voice.

But… Billy was on edge. He needed to get inside of Steve. Needed to fuck him until Steve was screaming and shooting all over his pretty little outfit.

He grabbed the lube and poured more onto his fingers before three slid home, slick and thick in Steve’s tight hole. It pulled a long, keening noise from Steve as his hand flew back to grip at Billy’s hip.

“Billy,” he moaned, chest lowering down flat against the mattress while his ass popped up. When Billy sunk his fingers in deep and fast, Steve’s breath grew heavy and ragged, panting and choking on the noises Billy wanted to hear.

They both knew that this wouldn’t last long. It couldn’t, with how keyed up they were. Billy pulled his fingers free when he couldn’t stand it anymore and opened his slacks just enough to pull his cock out and stroked it with his lube-covered hand. More lube got pushed inside of Steve’s hole, and more slicked over his dick, getting everything as wet as he could, before finally, slowly, pressing the head against Steve’s hole and pushing inside.

They let out a simultaneous moan at the feel of Billy’s thick cock sliding in deep. He stilled when his hips hit Steve’s ass, panting, and gripped Steve’s hips as he waited for his boyfriend to adjust. It was so obvious how into this Steve was. Both of them half-clothed, Billy’s shirt open and hanging on his shoulders, Steve’s pants shoved down, Billy’s slacks open just enough to get his dick out and inside of Steve.

As soon as Steve’s hand squeezed his hip, Billy started up a fast, pounding rhythm. He pulled shout after shout, moan after moan from Steve — he savored every whimper and curse and whine that fell from Steve’s pretty lips.

“So fucking good,” Billy growled, smacking Steve’s ass again as he thrust harder, angling his hips, and when Steve let out that little noise and went tight around him, Billy had to smirk once more. He was always so pleased and smug when he got Steve in just the right way, when he found Steve’s spot and could just—

Hold him down, drill into him—

Billy groaned and threw his head back, pulling out to Steve’s unhappy whine. He flipped Steve onto his back, pants still rucked around his thighs, pinning his hands under Steve’s knees. He practically folded him in half to get the best angle to fuck back into him rough and deep.

“Sh-shit,” Steve stuttered, eyes fluttering shut. His mouth hung open and he grabbed at the edge of the mattress to keep himself anchored, only to grit his teeth and dig his head back into the sheets when Billy hit right against his spot again and again.

Sweat dripped down the back of Billy’s neck and his spine and pooled in the waistband of his briefs. His hands slipped over the smooth texture of the leather and Billy growled as he moved to tightly grip Steve’s thighs. Digs his fingernails in.

“Touch yourself,” Billy panted, his pace picking up but going a little jerky the closer he got. “Steve. Fuck—” Billy shoved his hips against Steve’s and circled them around to make Steve shout and grapple at Billy’s arms. “Fucking stroke yourself, baby, wanna see you come.”

Steve’s hand dropped to his long dick, fist curling around it and stroking himself tight and rough and fast as they both chased their orgasms. Teeth gritted and bared, Steve looked like he could tip over the edge at any moment with the way he was grunting. But Billy was right there, shoving his hips in once, twice more before he let out a loud shout and spilled into Steve.

Billy kept pumping his hips in, eyes locked with Steve’s, and reached down to touch Steve’s dick, panting and smiling when Steve went rigid, back arched, and he shot white and wet up over his shirt. Maybe he shouldn’t have felt so accomplished watching Steve spurt all over himself, but Billy never claimed he was _good_.

“Fuck,” Steve panted below him and went limp against the bed. “Billy.” He groaned and pushed his hair out of his face. “I got all dressed up to go dancing.”

“Like I was going to be able to keep my hands off of all of this,” Billy laughed, sliding his hands over Steve’s thighs and pulling out of him carefully.

He helped Steve wriggle out of his tight pants and kissed either side of his inner thighs as he did. His fingers trailed up and pushed the little bit of cum trickling out of his hole back in with his thumb. Smirking up at Steve as he hissed, overstimulated, Billy flicked his tongue out to waggle over his bottom lip tauntingly. 

“Besides, we can go to Chicago next weekend,” Billy reminded him with a grin. “Go out for a nice meal together, maybe go dancing the next night. But we got a whole lot of time for dancing of another kind right here, baby.”

Steve laughed and struggled to grab the edge of his shirt to peel it off without getting cum everywhere. Billy snickered too and moved both of his hands to help Steve.

“It is Valentine’s Day, after all,” Steve agreed, reaching up to draw Billy down into a sweet kiss.


End file.
